Widowed persons have been found to have higher mortality rates than married persons in both cross-sectional and longitude studies. In many of these studies, excess mortality has been attributed to deaths from cardiovascular disease. Despite these consistent findings, the lack of detailed data collected prior to widowhood has hampered our ability to understand the mechanisms to explain this effect. Furthermore, an understanding of the mechanisms underlying this effect might help elucidate the apparent gender differences in mortality following widowhood. The purpose of the proposed application is to take advantage of the data collected as part of the Framingham Study to investigate these important issues. The Framingham dataset has extensive clinical data related to cardiovascular disease, as well as to health behaviors. These longitudinal data provide the opportunity to prospectively characterize the health of widows prior to and following the loss of a spouse in much greater detail than previously possible. The proposed analyses employ a prospective design in which those men and women who had a spouse die during the course of the study (N=626) are compared to men and women who remained married (N=2044). These analyses will also provide the opportunity to examine reasons for the beneficial effect found of remarriage. The specific aims of the proposed research are to address the following questions: 1. Can the increased risk of mortality from cardiovascular disease often found following widowhood be explained by pre-widowhood health status? 2. Can increased mortality following widowhood be explained by changes in health behaviors related to cardiovascular disease risk. 3. What pre-widowhood risk factors place the widowed at greater risk for cardiovascular disease morbidity and/or mortality following the death of a spouse? 4. Can pre-widowhood risk factors or post-widowhood behavior change account for gender differences in mortality following widowhood?